


Two Witches and a Castle

by zarcake



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Come, F/M, Fluff and Smut, GET IT, Overwatch AU, Reaper is a witch, Smut and Fluff, curse words, ha, more smut will come, reader is a witch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-09 10:22:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11667195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarcake/pseuds/zarcake
Summary: You are a witch running from danger when the shadow witch comes to your aid.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, here is a witch au. I had a lot of fun writing this and I hope everyone likes it. There will be at least two more chapters to this story, so again I hope you all enjoy.

You cursed as you tripped on a root and fell hard onto your left hand, pain shot through your wrist and you cursed loudly. A loud cawing above you reminded you to keep moving. You had to keep running, you could hear men shouting and dogs barking behind you, god they were so close. Forcing yourself up and further into the forest, you held your hurt hand to your chest and kept an eye out on your familiar above you.

You knew this would happen, you just didn’t think it would happen so soon. The village you had lived in was small and kind to you, course they didn’t know you were a witch. You spent your time creating salves and potions for the townspeople, you even assisted the doctor when women gave birth or when someone hurt themselves. The towns people loved you, until a new man moved in. He was once a soldier and a witch hunter, he immediately knew what you were.

He turned the townspeople against you, especially after the mayor’s wife lost her baby. She fell and went into labor early; the baby was too small to survive on its own. That soldier told everyone you killed it, and the town turned on you. You woke up to your familiar panicking, he was squawking and pulling at your hair; you immediately knew what was going to happen.

You grabbed your grimoire, your knife, threw on your cloak and ran from your home. You ran into the nearby woods, fear gripping you heart. You initially hoped the townsmen wouldn’t follow you, after all these woods are cursed and dangerous, these woods belong to the shadow witch. You hoped he would spare you and let you pass through. So far, he hadn’t attacked you, but maybe he was keeping low because of the men chasing you.

You eventually found yourself in a clearing with a large tree, you looked back and saw the men and their dogs approaching you. You recognized all the men, you had helped all of them at one point in their lives; one of them had thanks you every day for saving his child, he always brought you wood during the winter, another man always gave you the best rabbits he caught. But now they all stared at you with hatred. The hunters released their dogs and they ran at you, their mouths open and their teeth barred.

You threw up a barrier just as the dogs lunged at you, they slammed hard into and fell back with yelps and growls. The owners called their dogs back and you saw them regard you with fear and more hatred, you could them murmur witch slowly. The soldier who ruined your life approached you, his sword drawn, you gripped your blade and prepared for the fight of your life. 

“Say your prayers witch,” The soldier snarled, “Because I’m going to drag you back to town and I’ll burn you alive.”

He swung his sword at you and used your magic to block it, then you swung your dagger at him. You heard him yelp at the contact but he knew how to fight and you didn’t. His hand wrapped around your wrist and twisted it, you shrieked and dropped the blade. He threw you backwards, you landed roughly at the base of the tree. He went to swing again but your familiar dove at him, the man swung his hand and hit your bird, he hit the large tree hard and landed with a thud next you. You scooped him up and held him close to your chest, knowing this is how you both would die.

At that moment, you and your attacker noticed the dog’s stopped barking and began whimpering and trying to flee from the clearing. Their yelps were frantic and the owners were having a hard time keeping them under control. The soldier who was glaring at you turned and glared and the dog owners.

“What’s gotten into them?” he snarled.

“I don’t know, sir. Something spooked them, we should go. The shadow witch doesn’t like to be bothered.” One of the men said, he looked around in fear.

The air in the clearing changed, it became heavier and you felt static in the air. A deep laugh could be heard, the dogs bolted from their owners and many followed them. The soldier and a few other men stood their ground, swords and weapons drawn, they all stood back to back waiting for him to appear. You, for the moment, was forgotten.

You heard a branch break above you. Glancing up, you saw a dark shape briefly before it jumped from the branches and landed in front of you. A white owl landed on his shoulder, the owl turned its head around and stared at you. You pulled your familiar closer to you and crawled behind the tree, you knew this was the shadow witch. It was best to avoid him, maybe you should make a break for it?

Something made you stay, peeking out, you saw the remaining men facing the new witch. You only saw his back and his black hair tied up, but you could hear his deep and smooth voice addressing the men.

“What are you doing in my woods?” he asked, he sounded bored.

“We’re hunting that witch. Give her to us and we’ll leave.” The soldier said. He was hiding his fear well, but you heard in in his voice. So, did the shadow witch.

“She ran into my woods for safety. I would be a bad host if I didn’t keep her safe.” He growled, the owl flew off his shoulder.

“Listen here, witch. Give her to me, or I’ll kill both of you.” the man spat, the witch just laughed darkly.

The man chasing you attacked the witch, but he was faster. He turned into black mist when the sword came near him and he appeared to the man’s right side. The other men went to attack him, but he pulled out dual swords and fought them off. He was a skilled swordsman, but his powers gave him an edge. Within minutes he had killed the other men, except the man who turned everyone against you. His thigh had been cut and he was lying on the floor groaning in pain.

The witch sheathed his swords and picked the soldier up like nothing. You saw his gloves had claws at the end, they glinted dangerously in the evening light, they dug lightly into the man’s neck. You heard him laugh darkly, black mist appeared around him again and the soldier. You heard the soldier scream in pain, and then the mist cleared. The man was on the floor and the witch stood there, he glanced over his shoulder in your direction. You quickly ducked your head back and kept quiet, maybe he’ll just leave.

You glanced at your familiar, who only glanced at you. You heard footsteps approach your hiding spot, the familiar sound of boots crunching on branches and leaves. You held your breathe, and prepared for who knows. Death? Enslavement?

“You can come out. I won’t hurt you, I swear it. You and your familiar are hurt, I’ll help you both.” He said, his voice was soft. His owl landed in front of you, your familiar pecked you to greet him.

You walked back around the tree and faced the man. He was tall and broad, his skin was dark but there was a grey tone to his skin, he had facial hair and some strands of his long black hair hung in his face. His eyes were soft, you noticed they were brown but there was a hint of red around his pupil. You were surprised at how handsome he was, course he’s a witch and most witches who practice dark magic are attractive.

“Are you alright?” he asked.

“I hurt my wrist and Styx broke his wing.” You say, holding your raven closer to your chest.

“My home isn’t far. Come, I can check your wrist and your familiar there.” He said, he motioned you to follow him. You did, these were his woods, and you didn’t want to insult him.

When you both arrived at his home, you were surprised to see it was an old castle. For some reason you imagined a cave, you were happy it wasn’t a cave. You gazed up at it in wonder, it was old and beautiful. You wondered how long it had been here, these woods were old and the legend of the shadow witch was probably just as old as these woods. You noticed an old red and black flag blowing in the wind, there was a skull on it. It looked familiar, but you couldn’t place it.

When you entered the keep, you found the main hall was old and barely used. He ushered you into a kitchen area where you could tell he spent much of his time. A pot was boiling something that smelt good, and many herbs were hanging up. You saw his owl settle down on a perch and watch you.

“Sit,” He ordered, you sat but clutched your bird and grimoire tightly, “Set the book down girl, I won’t steal it.”

You did as he said and he gently took your left hand and examined your wrist. You winced as his clawed hands gently touched your wrist, it was swelling slightly and you could feel it throbbing. He pulled off his gloves and then applied a salve to your wrist, you groaned as he applied it but you felt your wrist cooling slightly. 

“Now, let me bind your familiars wing.” He said. You looked at your bird but he hopped out of your hands and onto the counter. The shadow witch applied a bandage to his wing and gave him back to you, your raven seemed thankful. After, you watched the man curiously. He didn’t seem to mean you harm but you still couldn’t fully trust him.

“Why did you help me?” you ask as he was putting away his medical supplies.

“You ran into my woods for safety. I was happy to help you, plus I have seen you linger near the woods. I knew you were a witch, I was surprised you didn’t come looking for me.” He said. You looked at him in surprise. You would go close to the woods in search of herbs, but you never entered them. You always felt something watching you and one day you could have sworn you saw a shadow out of the corner of your eye. But you were never sure.

“Why would I look for you?” you ask, raising an eyebrow at him.

“I’ve had many witches come seek me out, some wanting to kill me and steal my grimoire or to be my pupil. So, to see a witch settle so close to me and wander near my woods I was intrigued. Even more so when you turned away. Why did they chase you away?”

“That man you killed, he was a soldier and a witch hunter. He found out about me but the townspeople loved me, but not enough to ignore his lies. The mayor’s wife fell and she lost her baby, they blamed me. Styx warned me just in time.” You said, scratching your birds face, he had settled down in your lap and was resting.

“What’s your name?” he asked, you told him softly and asked for his, “You can call me Gabriel, or Gabe.”

“Thank you, Gabe.” He only nodded his head and passed you a bowl of soup. You allowed your familiar to taste it first, and when he assured you it was safe to eat, you ate. Gabe watched you, a smirk on his face, he noted you were smart. He ate his own bowl in silence, then disappeared for a moment.

You watched his mist form go out a door, leaving you alone with his owl. It watched you intently, no doubt not trusting you. When you and your familiar finished eating, Gabe reappeared and smiled at you. It was a warm smile that made you feel safe.

“Come, I’m sure you both are exhausted. You can stay here as long as you wish.” He said, motioning for you to follow him.

You followed him, book and bird in hand. He led you through the main part of the castle and into a bedroom area. Many of the doors were closed and you could see old paintings and old decorations on the walls. Many things were broken or rotted, or simply gone. You were still unsure of him, he saved you but what did he want in return?

“My room, is here. If you need anything knock on the door and I will be of assistance,” he said motioning towards a large wooden door. He took you to a door right next to his room, “You can have this room. I cleaned it as best as I could and left you knew sheets.”

He opened the door and you went inside, you were amazed by how large the room was. It was probably the size of your small home you left behind, the bed was huge and it looked soft. You noticed the balcony and wondered towards it, the balcony gave you a wonderful view of the forest. In the distance, you saw the town you fled and other keeps and a river. You saw a balcony beside yours and you realized that must be his for his room.

“Gabriel, this is amazing. Thank you.” you said turning to him, he only smiled at you and nodded his head.

“Oh, I noticed your skirts got muddy and one ripped. I had some women’s clothes laying around, I don’t know where they came from.” He said, motioning you to a closet. Inside there were many clothes, some were simple pieces of clothing while others were full on gowns, all of them nicer than what you had on or had ever worn.

He handed you a nightgown, it was a simple white one but it was soft and skillfully made, you took it gently and gave him a look. Why was he being so kind to you? He was known far and wide for being dangerous and a monster, many witches and humans feared him. Yet, he was being kind to you. why?

“Why are you being kind to me?” you asked, he only arched an eyebrow and smirked.

“Why not?” he replied with a smirk. Why not? What does that even mean?

“Thank you. For everything.” You manage to get out.

“Of course. Get some rest. In the morning, we can talk more about how long you wish to stay, but remember, you can stay with me as long as you wish.” He said heading to the door. He gave you a serious look, yet his eyes were full of mischief and something else. It made you nervous, not because you feared him but because you could swear that you saw lust in his eyes. He closed the door gently, but you heard his deep laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe gives you an offer that almost seems to good to be true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. I hope you all enjoy this next chapter, it's just a filler, the important stuff will happen in chapter 3. I'm done with summer school so I hope I can update this story more often, I'm really looking forward to editing and releasing chapter 3 :)

When you woke up the next morning, light was streaming in through the balcony door, casting the room in bright yellow light. You slept surprisingly well that night, despite sleeping in a stranger’s castle, the previous day’s events left you exhausted. Styx landed next to you and let out a squawk. You slowly got up and dressed, picking out a wine-colored dress and tying your hair up into a bun. You carried Styx on your shoulder and headed down to the kitchen. Or attempted too. You ended up getting lost and found yourself in what looked like an armory.

“Ah shit. Where the hell am I now?” you cursed, a ruffle of feathers got you attention. Behind you was the white owl, he tilted his head at you as if he was laughing.

“Don’t laugh at me. Take me to Gabriel please.” You muttered, the owl flew out of the room and led you to the kitchens.

Gabriel was in the kitchen going through a large book, he was still wearing his black cloak but he wasn’t in his armor just his pants and a black shirt. He gave you a soft smile and gave you a plate of bread and fruit to eat. Styx picked off your plate and made a mess, but he seemed happy and relaxed. You could feel Gabriel and his owl watching you, their staring made you nervous.

“So, you got lost this morning.” He said smiling.

“I’m not used to being in a castle, I went right when I should have gone left.” You grumbled as you took a chunk of bread from your bird, he shouldn’t eat bread.

“If you stay you’ll get used to it.” He said.

“Look Gabriel, I want to thank you for the hospitality and saving me, but Styx and I should go.” You said glancing at the man, he only raised his eyebrows at you.

“Girl, you can stay here. I won’t bite, much.” He winked, you felt you face grow warm.

“Why do you want me to stay?” you ask.

“Why not?” he replied. You frowned at him, why not? What kind of half assed answer was that?

“Alright. So, if I stay, what do you want in return?” you ask, a bit annoyed.

“Look, I’m offering to be your mentor. All I want in return is your company and your eagerness to learn.” He said. You gave him a surprised look. When an elder witch, especially when a witch as strong as him, offers to be your mentor, it’s a huge thing. Not many elders offer to be a mentor, many young witches must ask and prove to the elder they are worth it. But why would he want to teach you?

“Gabriel, why do want to teach me? I’ve had a mentor. And my magic is different from yours.”

“So? You can learn two different magic types and have more than one mentor in your lifetime. You’re a healer and a garden witch, but you should learn to protect yourself.” He said, crossing his arms.

“I can protect myself.” You said, angrily. Beside you Styx let’s out a caw and hops onto to your hand, you glance at the man before you and found him grinning.

“Sure, you can. That’s why I had to come in and save.”

“I did use my magic to protect myself, but I wasn’t eager to kill people who I have once helped.” You growl.

“Yet they seemed pretty eager to burn you alive.” He said. You knew he was correct, you couldn’t hold his gaze.

“Come on girl, show me you can fight using magic.” He said, leaving the kitchen his owl followed him. You growled and stormed after him, with Styx on your shoulder. He was cawing at you and seemed nervous, but your anger got the better of you.

Gabriel led you both to a sparring ring. He took off his cloak and removed his gloves, you couldn’t help but realize how amazing his body was. His shirt was loose but when he moved you could see the muscles beneath his skin. A peck from Styx brought you out of your thoughts, you climbed into the ring with him. Styx sat beside Gabe’s owl, he was hopping back and forth on his feet, nervous.

“Alright girl, magic only. Show me what you got.” He growled. Without warning he let out a bolt of shadow magic at you, you barely managed to block it with a barrier. You stumbled back at the power of his attack, you threw a yellow bolt of magic at him, and he dodged it.

You both circled around each other, he was sending shadow bolts at you and you were blocking or dodging them. He smirked at you before changing into his mist form, he grabbed your ankle with one of his tendrils and yanked you onto your back. You landed hard and found him standing above you, a smirk on his face. You sent a bolt at him and he blocked it easily but jumped back, he gave you a look that said he was impressed with the power behind it.

You slowly stood up and glared at him, he just smirked at you. God that smirk was beautiful and stupid, he was stupid. You felt a bead of sweat run down the back of your neck, your arms were trembling slightly, you sent a gust of ice at him and he jumped back surprised, then he sent a ball of fire at you. You blocked it and watched him cautiously. He vanished briefly with a puff of smoke, you frowned and stepped forward confused.

You let out a yelp when you were forced to stop moving. You tried to look down but you couldn’t move your head, you tried to take a step forward but you were frozen in your spot. Instead of moving forward you stepped backward, and then twirled in place. You right hand went up as if you were holding hands with someone while your left hand went to rest on an imaginary shoulder. You began to move like you were dancing, you struggled to gain control of your body but you couldn’t. You had no idea what was happening, but you heard Styx let out angry squawks and you briefly saw him pacing.

“I’m your shadow now girl.” A voice echoed in your ear. The dance continued until you were sure you would cry from frustration.

“Cheater!”

“How is this cheating? I’m using magic.” He chuckled, you could feel his facial hair on the back of your neck, you could feel his firm body press against your back gently, you could feel his hands covering yours, but you couldn’t see him.

With a final twirl of your body, you were released from his hold and you found yourself pulled close to Gabe’s firm chest. He was smirking down at your angry face, the first thought he had was how adorable you looked all flustered. You quickly pushed him away and stepped back, no wonder everyone feared this man. You had only heard stories of this skill, but to have it done to you was terrifying, yet the way you felt him controlling you and gently touching your body made your stomach flip. He walked back to his owl and pulled his gloves and cloak back on, Styx hopped towards you and you picked him up quickly, never taking your eyes off the male witch.

“You should stay. You’re strong, but I can help you get stronger.” He said, he was serious now.

You sighed, know he was right. You were left panting and exhausted from that duel, a bead of sweat ran down the back of your neck, he didn’t even break a sweat. His hair was still perfect, while your hair was frizzy and falling out of its bun. You never wanted to get stronger, you were a healer and a gardener. He did have to come in and save you and his attacks were much stronger than yours.

“Alright, I accept your offer.” You said. He smiled widely and motioned for you to follow him.

That day, Gabriel showed you around. Most places in the castle were in ruins or abandoned, many rooms you saw were empty or had rotten furniture. The armory had rusted armor and broken weapons, you noticed that skull emblem from the flag on the breast plates of the armor. It was so familiar, you just couldn’t place it.

He showed you the large garden, which you were so amazed at, it was the most beautiful garden you’ve ever seen. It was huge, the air was heavy with the smell of flowers and the many different plants and herbs. You saw small birds and insects flying around the garden. One section of the garden had edible food, several bushes with different berries and several more melon plants. Another part of the garden had different herbs that were used for healing, to help with traveling, and to aid those in childbirth. Then you noticed a fenced off section, you saw plants that were used in poisons and in torturing. Some were used to take control of a person’s mind and force them to do your biding.

“These herbs, they’re dangerous. Why do you have them?” you asked, frowning up at the man.

“Because when this castle was occupied by people other than myself, we had to use those herbs to get people to talk or for torture.” He said, his face blank. His owl and your raven were flying around together, they were diving in among the plants and scaring the smaller birds.

“Are, you the lord of the castle?” you asked softly.

“Once, I was Lord Reyes, Commander of castle Blackwatch, but that was a long time ago.”

“Blackwatch? This is that castle?” you asked starring up at him, he only nodded.

“My aunt told me stories about the castle. No wonder your flag was familiar, she showed me the emblem once. Oh, my gods, you’re Lord Reyes!” you said, you immediately greeted him the way you were supposed to, skirts gathered and you immediately went to drop down onto your knee. He quickly stopped you and stood you up right, his hands were on your shoulders.

“I was a Lord once, but not anymore. Just call me Gabriel. Please.” He said, you only nodded your head.

He then showed you to the library, there were hundreds of books in there. Many were history books from a couple hundred years ago, others were geography books and several were simply stories to entertain you. In the middle of the library there was a huge desk with a map of the country and the neighboring countries. You ran you fingers over the table, you noticed the borders were different, several wars have adjusted the borders of the country over the last few hundred years. You frowned when you saw over a dozen grimoires, you turned to him hesitantly and frowned.

“Those are from witches who tried to kill me. I took their books, many of them have spells I already know or they are useless to me.” he said shrugging. You just step away from the books and go look in other places.

A witch’s grimoire was personal, a collection of spells and personal stories. If you steal one from a witch, you can have complete control over them. If you kill a witch and take their grimoire then you can learn their spells and learn their secrets. Being near another witch’s grimoire made you uneasy.

Towards the end of the tour you realized it was dusk, the sun was beginning to set casting the sky in soft pinks and oranges. Your stomach rumbling announced, to your embarrassment, how hungry you were. Gabe only laughed and headed to the kitchen to make dinner, his owl followed him and your raven landed on your shoulder. It was after dinner that you realized how dirty you felt, you needed a bath. Maybe there was a nearby stream?

“Gabe? Is there a place I can bathe?” you ask softly, “Like a nearby stream?”

“You’re not bathing in a stream.”

“Well, I need a bath.”

“I understand that. I have a bathtub that I think you would like.” He said. He walked away from you and you followed.

Inside a storage room he was pulling out a large tub, you secretly marveled at how easily he picked the thing up. Damn he was built. He surrounded the heavy thing and you in black mist, you let out a yell as the world fell from beneath you. Next thing you know you were standing in your room, you felt dizzy and sick. He was watching you, with a concerned and amused look.

“What the hell?” you asked.

“It was easier to get us here that way.” He shrugged, he pushed the heavy tub into position and smiled at you.

“Could have warned me.” you muttered.

“Are you going to bathe now?” he asked.

“Well, yeah. I feel sticky.”

“Alright. I’ll bring water up for you.” he said, before you could reply he vanished. A moment later he arrived with several buckets of water. He poured them into the tub for you and placed a fire rune on the side to warm the water.

“Why did you bring the water up for me?” you asked, “My mentor and every other mentor I know of makes their apprentice do everything themselves; cook, bathe, do laundry, feed and clean familiars. My aunt used to make me bring water up from a creek until my arms were burning, sometimes she had me do that just for fun. In fact, I’ve only known you for one day and you have treated me better than my aunt ever treated me.”

“I just wanted to be polite.” He said, shrugging as he poured another bucket of water into the tub.

“You’re probably the nicest mentor then. Thank you.” you said, gently touching his shoulder. He stopped and turned to you, a smirk on his face.

“Well, maybe I see you as more than an apprentice.” He said with a wink. He collected the buckets and headed towards your door.

“Wait, what do you mean?” you asked turning to him, your cheeks red.

“You’ll just have to wait and see.” He laughed as he closed your door. You were left alone in the room, your face red, your heart pounding, and that strange feeling in your stomach.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Gabe grow close, but you see a part of him that he never wanted you to see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright everyone, I enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Btw, there will be smut in the next chapter. Enjoy everyone :D

A month had gone by since you agreed to become Gabe’s apprentice. The month went by well, Gabe was a wonderful teacher, he was patient and yet stern. He wasn’t like your aunt or the other elder witches, he didn’t make you do meaningless tasks. He had you do things to build endurance and he showed you which books in his library would help you ice magic, but your gaze lingered briefly on the book for necromancy.

You two fell into a routine; in the mornings, you ate breakfast together and then morning training sessions began until lunch time. You would eat lunch and then you went into the library to read and add notes to your own grimoire. You stayed in the library each day until dinner, then you and Gabe would eat together. The entire time he would ask you questions about your reading and help you understand why certain items were used and what certain words meant. After dinner, you both would stay up for a bit then head to bed. Each night, you found yourself thinking of him in your bed and his hands trailing over your body and his lips kissing you. You imagined digging your fingers into his hair while it was his fingers between your legs. You got to the point that you didn’t care if he heard you, part of you hoped he did.

Some days though, were different. He decided since you are living in his forest, you would have to learn to navigate his forest, in case you ever got lost. So, several times a week he would show you how to navigate the forest, he showed you the main trail as well as several other game trails. You placed sigils on the trees that pointed your way back home, Gabe only smiled at you. You were surprised when he took you to a road that was well used, you could see the wheel marks from wagons and horse hooves.

“This road leads to the countries capital. Many people use it, from travelers to soldiers to merchants, if anyone strays from the trail or they are lost, I will lead them to the road. That way they can get out of here.” Gabe said, motioning to the large road.

“By lead, do you mean scare them back to the road?”

“Yes, I do mean that. But with you here, you can guide those who are lost back to the road.”

“How do I do that?” you ask, leaning against a large tree.

“Well, you can walk them to the road or use your magic to light their way. Or I can scare them away, I enjoy doing that.” He laughed, you just gave him a look.

After that, you spent a lot of the time in the forest, he was with you most of the time, but some days you went out on your own with Styx. The forest was older than Gabe, he told you a story of how at one time the forest was ruled by a gang of bandits, but one of his ancestors took them out and made his home within the forest. You always found your way back home just before the sun fully set, Gabe was always there waiting for you, a smile on his face.

 

It was one day in the garden he asked you more about yourself. You were taking a break and was busy watching Styx play with some crows when Gabe’s owl, Luna, flew by. Gabe appeared beside you silently, he sat down and watched Styx pull at Luna’s feathers, the owl was not amused.

“So, tell me about your first mentor.” He said.

“Well, she is my aunt Angela. She said my mother died after I was born and my aunt took me in, she raised my brother and I.”

“You have a brother?” he asked, surprised.

“Well, Angela said we’re siblings. I don’t think we are cause, we look nothing alike. We didn’t realize that until we were teenagers, but I have always called him brother so he’s my brother.” You said.

“Where is he? With your aunt?”

“Oh, well no. He ran away when he was seventeen. I was fourteen and I caught him leaving, he said he was tired of living by Angela’s rules and wanted to explore the world and learn the different types of magic. My aunt was pissed but so sad. She was a stern teacher, but she loves us. And Jesse, well he was just wild, hated being told what to do.” You said smiling softly.

“Why did he leave?”

“Jesse met a witch who could shapeshift. Jesse knew the basics of healing but he loved animals, my aunt was helping him find an elder witch who could help him with animal magic. But he met some shapeshifters and he ran off with them. They weren’t good people. He just loved the idea of being free, and living in the woods and being with animals that he couldn’t see how bad these witches were. Well they end up deciding to attack some small village, he disagreed and they hurt him. Bad.”

“Did he die?” he asked, his hand rested on yours softly. You glanced up at him, his eyes were so full of compassion. It caught you off guard and made your stomach flip.

“Almost,” you sighed, “His familiar gave him the strength to get him home, and he got home just in time. His arm was almost ripped off, and my aunt couldn’t save it. She had to remove it fully, but she saved his life. His familiar, Deadeye, wouldn’t leave his side the entire time. And I, well I disobeyed my aunt for the first time.” You said, biting your lip.

“What did you do?” Gabe asked, he seemed a lot more interested now.

“Well, I knew my aunt had a grimoire from a witch that was a skilled healer, but they also dabbled in necromancy. In the grimoire was a spell that told you how to give someone a new arm, it was a form of necromancy but it gave that person their limb back. And Jesse, he was so miserable in that bed. He was in so much pain, I couldn’t bear to see my brother like that. So, I told him what I planned to do and we ran off to the cemetery that night. It was a good thing the village we lived in was becoming a town, so we had more bodies at our disposal. We found a body of a man that died that day, he wasn’t even buried yet. He was still being examined by the morticians. It was perfect! We didn’t need to dig anyone up and the arm was still perfect. If the arm had started to rot, we wouldn’t have been able to do the spell. Well, I removed the arm and I took him to an abandoned house I used to practice my magic. The spell was a success.”

“Wait, how did you keep it from rotting?” Gabe asked.

“Well, the grimoire told me to etch runes onto the skin. I did several to keep the arm alive and allowed his body to contribute to the arm, like blood flow and muscle mass. Then I did others that allowed his arm to selfheal, then a few more that made his arm strong. I was worried the muscles in the arm would be weak. But, I basically gave him a super strong arm.”

“So those runes worked? His arm is functional, even with the shapeshifting?” he asked.

“Well, at first no. He changed into a wolf and he had a human arm sticking out of his side, that is something I never want to see again. So, I etched more runs that allowed it to shapeshift, just like him. It took a long time for me to finish the spell, I altered some things and once the spell was complete, his arm was working just like his other one. We went back home, I was so proud of myself and my brother was crying. My aunt though, she was angry. We argued, she told me that stuff is dangerous. I told her she performs her own form of necromancy since she has brought people back to life. She argued with me more and I thought she was going to cut of Jesse’s knew arm. He left the next day, gave me a kiss on my forehead and was gone. I left a few weeks later. I took that healers grimoire and Styx and I were gone.”

“So, your aunt was angry you did that? You helped your brother, shouldn’t she be happy?”

“She was more upset we went behind her back to do it, broke into the funeral home and defaced a corpse. The corpse wasn’t even anyone important, it was some drunk. People barely cared, I made it seem like a pack of dogs got in there and did it anyways. I realized why my brother grew tired of living with her, she was so stuck in her ways she wouldn’t let any of us try things out on our own. But she did help me become a wonderful healer, and because of her I was able to help my brother. She loves us and wanted to protect us, but we both needed to learn lessons on our own.” You said, Gabe’s hand was still resting on yours and you were enjoying the feel of his hand on yours.

“I have a book on necromancy, if you want to look at it.” He said, adjusting his hand and intertwining his fingers into yours. You felt your face get red and you glance at him, he has a soft smile on his face that quickly changes to a smug smirk.

“Thank you, Gabe. I just might.”

 

Some days though, Gabe refused to leave his room. His owl would wait for you on your balcony with a note in his talons, explaining he was busy and to take the day off. So, you spent that day relaxing or practicing your forms. You would cook for yourself, and would knock and tell him food was outside his room, he never answered. He would never spend more than a day in his room, doing who knows what.

But this was the second day he had spent in his room, the note Luna delivered was written sloppily and you frowned. Luna’s feather was ruffled and she seemed nervous, but she just flew back to her witch. You were worried, and you knocked on his door asking if he was well, but you got no answer. Something was telling you though, everything wasn’t all right.

Styx and you spent your day alone, the castle was large and empty but you had a garden to entertain yourself and books to study. You were down in the garden when you heard a screech from above. Glancing up you saw Luna flying towards you, then you felt the castle shake and a surge of shadow magic erupted from Gabe’s balcony.

Luna was flying frantically above your head and letting out panicked screeches that chilled you. You ran into the castle and to Gabe’s room, the birds followed you. When you arrived at the hallway leading to Gabe’s room, the two large doors to his room were still attached, but you could see his black mist seeping from under the door. You touched the door handle and hissed at how cold it was.

Using magic, you opened the doors, and gasped at what you saw. The room was a mess, most things were knocked off the walls broken. His bed was pushed against the opposite wall and his dresser was tipped over. But Gabe, Gabe was on his knees, his hands balled into fists and shadow magic pouring off him. The room was unbearable cold and dark, the air felt heavy, it sent a chill up your spine. Styx let out a warning caw and Luna was flying around his witch.

Using your magic, you warmed the room as best as you could but the shadow magic was bearing down on you. It was making you slightly dizzy and you felt a bit sick, but you ignored and approached Gabe. You could see his body was shaking.

“Gabe? It’s me, are you alright?” you ask softly.

His head snapped in your direction and you gasped at what you saw. His handsome face was gone, in its place was a black skull with fangs and glowing red eyes. He stood up slowly, his hair falling from its bun and framing the skull face, a low growl erupted from his throat. He towered over you and you realized how scared you were of the man, or creature, in front of you. He wasn’t armed, but his magic was strong enough to kill you. Would he do that? Did he even know it, was you?

“Gabe,” You said softly, stepping away from him.

“Gabe isn’t here,” he growled, his voice was deep and otherworldly, “Only Reaper.”

He lunged at you, his hand wrapped around your throat and slammed you into a wall hard. The air was knocked out of you and your feet were dangling above the ground, you felt his claws dig into your neck painfully. You starred down into his face, those red eyes bore into you and his clawed hand tightened around your neck slightly. You felt your body going weak and you felt dizzy, he was absorbing your life force. You tried to hit his arm, but it didn’t do anything, your vision was beginning to go black except for those red eyes. You managed to focus enough to summon a bolt of magic and you shot it into his chest.

He dropped you in surprise, you landed hard on your knees, you glanced up and saw him stumble away from you. He eventually fell to his knees, a ragged noise coming from his throat. You stayed on your knees and watched him, your hand slowly touching your neck. You could feel where his claws had dug into your flesh, no doubt a bruise would form. You looked at your hand and saw blood. Luna landed in front of him and let out a noise while Styx was calling to you.

You stumbled out of the room, tripping over your skirts, fear in your stomach and tears in your eyes. You ran into your room and slammed the door. You locked it and slid down against the closed door, tears ran down your face. Whatever that was, that wasn’t Gabriel. Gabriel would never hurt you, right? You touched your neck again and whimpered, you could feel blood run down your neck. Styx landed next to you and nuzzled you. You stood up and grabbed your grimoire and shoved it in a bag Gabe gave you, you grabbed your dagger and threw on your cloak. You were ready to leave.

You opened your door and saw his bedroom doors were still opened. You and Styx walked pass the doors slowly, you saw Gabe laying on the floor. Luna was cuddled beside him; the owl gave you a pained looked before snuggling back with his witch. You began to leave with Styx but froze, something was telling you to go back. The more you tried to go forward the more that feeling grew.

“Fuck.” You cursed and headed back into his room, the shadow magic lingered in the room and made it hard to breathe.

You checked him over and found he had changed back to his human form, but he was passed out, you rolled him onto his back, and inspected his body. He was human looking, his face was back and he had fingers and not claws, his skin was back to its usual brown with a grey undertone. You touched his face and frowned at how hot he was, you noticed he was covered in sweat. You lifted his lips and sighed in relief when you saw his teeth were normal human teeth and not fangs. Luna flapped her wings in frustration at you.

It took you several tries, but you managed to drag his body to your room, and somehow managed to put him in your bed. It was honestly a very amusing scene, you are dragging his large body to your room with two bird familiars screeching at you. You knew both were trying to give you directions, but it wasn’t helping. You eventually got him in your bed. You pulled off his simple shirt and his boots then his pants, ignoring the redness on your face at the sight of his naked body and began to wipe the sweat off his body. Once he was clean, you covered him with your blanket and watched him.

He was still crashed out, you were glad he was human again, if he wasn’t you would have run and never looked back. You pulled a chair to the side of the bed. You finally felt like you could relax, even briefly, you sighed and wrote in your grimoire about this event. Luna and Styx settled on the headboard and waited for the shadow witch to wake up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe wakes up, and he explains what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Here's the next part, and there's smut in here! I enjoyed writing this, so enjoy reading it. The next chapter might not be released for a while, I have two ideas on what will happen next and I have to see which scenario will work better. But, I hope everyone enjoys it and the smut I have included.

When Gabe woke up, he was confused. Looking around the room, he noticed it was close to dusk, just from the amount of light in your room. Wait, why was he in your bedroom? He repositioned in the bed and froze. Why was he naked? The memory of him in his shadow form attacking you made him sit up quickly, which made his head swim. He only remembered attacking you, nothing else. He noticed a chair next to his bed and his clothes hanging up near the balcony door. But you weren’t there.

Where were you? Did you leave? How badly were you hurt? He remembered hurting you, the look on your face, and the faint smell of blood. Why did you help him? He was naked, why was he naked? Did you undress him and clean him up or did his shadow form...? No, it wouldn’t. Would it?

He tried to get up and go for the clothes he saw hanging. He slowly stood up and stumbled towards them, but his legs gave out and he fell onto his knees. He landed hard and grunted in pain and irritation. Luna landed softly beside him and let out a soft noise, but Gabe ignored her and tried to focus on not passing out or the world spinning. He didn’t hear you walk in, you set the tray of food on a small table and slowly approached.

“Gabe.” You said softly, your hands rested on his scarred back softly. He looked at you, he looked so relieved and scared.

“You’re ok.” He choked out, then he saw the claw marks and the bruise on your neck, he felt like he was going to vomit. He did that to you. He truly was a monster.

“Yes, I’m fine. Let’s get you in bed.” You said, helping him stand. You helped him sit up in the bed and get comfortable, then you covered his naked lower half.

“Thank you, cariño.” He said, taking your hand, you gave him a weak smile, “I’m sorry you had to see that.”

“What happened? What was that?” you asked softly. He could see the apprehension in your face and he hated himself for seeing that.

“I’m a shadow witch cariño. Anyone who follows this path takes on a form of themselves that is nothing but darkness and shadow. It takes a long time to unlock that side of you, but when you do unlock it, it’s dangerous. You need to be strong enough to control it. Most of the time I can control it and ignore that shadow bubbling under the surface. But lately its… it’s been hard to keep under control.”

“Why? Is it always like this?”

“No not always. Once, after my house fell I only traveled around in that form, I was so angry at those who betrayed me I only thought about revenge. I wasn’t human for a very long time. Anyone who came near here I attacked or killed, but as time went on my angered cooled and I was back in control. But, since you agreed to stay… Well that side has started acting up again.” He sighed, looking at you.

“What the hell do I have to do with this?” you snapped.

“It’s because I… I like you more than a mentor should like his pupil. That side of me feeds off my emotions, I am afraid of what I’m feeling. I’m afraid you’ll leave me or hurt me, but I want you. I want you so much. So that side, it feels the same. It’s afraid to trust you, that side finds it easier to push people away.” he sighed.

“Well, I like you too. I like you a lot, but you don’t see me attacking you and throwing you against a damn wall! That’s not an excuse Gabe!” you snapped, both angry and embarrassed. The look on your face made his heart break, you were on the verge of tears again.

“I know it’s not. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. Look, if I made you uncomfortable, you can leave if you want. I don’t expect you to stay.” he said. Your anger melted away when you saw his face. He looked older now, broken. You had never seen him so vulnerable, usually he was a strong and stern man. Sure, he laughed and teased you, but you never saw him like this. And you’ve lived with him for several months now.

“Gabe. I like you, so much. After you hurt me I almost did leave. After I hit you with my magic, I was so scared. It hurt to breathe and I could feel the blood on my neck.” You said, fiddling with your thumbs, “I packed some stuff and I started to leave, but something told me to go back to you. I don’t know why.”

You two sat in silence, until you heard his stomach growl loudly. You smiled at him softly and went to the tray of food you had brought in, you sat the tray on his lap and helped him if he needed it. When he was done eating you began to fill up the bath tub with warm water. You added some herbs and some soap so it smelled good.

“Is that for you?” he asked, he looked unsure.

“No. It’s for you, you need a bath. This will help you relax.” You said. You helped him stand and helped him get in the tub. You did your best to ignore how amazing his body was and how amazing his butt looked, you didn’t even dare look between his legs.

You grabbed a cloth and wiped down his body, you had noticed his scars before but now you had a reason to run your hands across them. The ones on his back looked like whip marks, and a few looked like burns, you frowned as you traced your fingers over them.

“How did you get these?” you asked.

“I was taken prisoner by a king long ago, I was framed for a crime I didn’t commit. He stormed my castle, and… tortured me in my own dungeon. Whipped me, branded me, and beat me. I would have died in that dungeon it wasn’t for my shadow form taking control.” He said softly. You nodded your head and ran your fingers over the scars and the burns. He stiffened up, but he relaxed a bit when you kissed his back softly.

You cleaned him up and then began to rub his shoulders, his moans sent jolts through your lower body, you ignored it as best you could. When you finished massaging his body, you went to leave him to rest, but his hand grabbed your wrist.

“Will you join me?” he asked softly. You felt your face get warm and your stomach dropped for a moment, you only nodded your head and slipped out of your dress, it pooled around your feet. Gabe looked your body up and down, a look of adoration in his eyes. He scooted as far back as he could to make room for you, you climbed in and leaned your back against his chest. Gabe’s large hands ran across your body, you shivered when they cupped your breasts and went down your stomach.

“Gabe.” You whispered.

“Cariño, you’re so beautiful. I don’t deserve to have you in this tub with me. I want to make you feel so good, to show you what you mean to me,” He said in your ear, “Have you been with a man before?”

“No.” you whimpered, his fingers were playing with your nipples.

“Mmmm I can tell.” He said, his voice was low and his tongue ran along your neck. One of his hands was going below the water, he gently pushed your legs apart and touched you where no man has ever touched you before. You whimpered as his fingers softly played with your clit.

“Ohh, Gabe.” You moan, your hips bucked against his touch.

“Mmm mi amor. You know, I hear you at night when you touch yourself. Your raven and my owl leave so we can touch ourselves, thinking of each other,” he whispered, his words turned you on even more, “You know how many times I’ve been tempted to go into your room and just ravage your body?”

“Why didn’t you?” you moaned, your hips moving was beginning to slop the water over the side of the tub, “I’ve been getting louder every night in hopes you would come for me. The thought of you, oh gods Gabe, appearing above me and watching me.” you moaned, you could feel his erection against your lower back.

Gabe growled loudly and continued rubbing your clit. Your moans got louder and your back began to arch, you could hear him growling in your ear and muttering to you in his native language. His fingers dipped into you and they curled against the perfect spot. You leaned your head back against his shoulder and moaned loudly, he bites your neck gently and finished you off. You stayed leaning against him as you came down from the orgasm, his hands continued touching your body.

“Cariño, sit up.” he said. You sat up slowly and watched his strong body get out of the tub behind you, he grabbed a towel and dried himself off. You noticed his large erection and you immediately looked away and blushed.

“Stand up.” you stood up and he carried you out of the tub and dried you off.

“Gabe, you need to take it easy.” You protested, he looked in your eyes and saw the love and concern you had for him, he smiled softly and pulled you close to him. His lips landed upon yours and he kissed you softly, you kissed him back and soon you both were on your bed.

You ran your hands over his firm chest and across each scar, these scars looked more like stab marks and slices with knives. His whole body was so firm, he was nothing but muscle. You kissed his mouth softly and he kissed you back, his hands ran up and down your body. You were so smooth and soft compared to his hard and rough body, he loved your body while you loved and admired his.

He kissed your chest and sucked on your nipples, your hands gripped his long hair tightly and you whimpered beneath him. He let go of your breasts and kissed you down your stomach and to your mound. He kissed the hair there and then kissed your clit softly, he put your legs over his shoulders and continued licking you. He stared at you the whole time. You held his gaze and felt your face get redder, you couldn’t believe he was doing this. It was so dirty, so inappropriate but so hot.

One of his fingers slid into you, and you hissed in pleasure. His one finger went in and out of you while he sucked your clit, you broke his gaze when he slid a second finger into you. By then you could feel your orgasm building slowly, the look in his eyes was turning you on even more. The way he was sucking on your clit and the sounds his fingers made going in and out of you was so dirty and so erotic. This is something you have been craving for a long time, you’ve wanted him for so long. Your orgasm hit you suddenly and you convulsed beneath Gabe, he licked your clit and fingered you through your orgasm. You tried to get away but he held you down, but he eventually stopped and wiped his face.

“You taste so good.” he purred above you, you jumped when you felt his erection against your thigh. You looked at it and gulped, could that fit in you? You’re a lot smaller than him.

“Do you want me in you?” he asked softly.

“Yes, but will it hurt?”

“It might a bit. But you’re dripping wet, and my fingers stretched you out a bit so it might be uncomfortable.”

“I want you in me.” you say, your voice was low and full of want. He only chuckled and kissed you, he lined himself up with you and slowly entered you. You gasped at the sudden intrusion but Gabe slowed down and kissed you softly.

“Relax, cariño. I got you, just breathe and focus on me.” he said softly, you looked in his eyes and saw only love. He pushed himself further into you and you whimpered at the strange feeling of it, it felt good but there was also a bit of pressure. When he was fully inside you he moved slowly in and out of you, he motioned for your legs to wrap around his waist.

He pushed in and out of faster, you were whimpering and moaning underneath him and gasping his name. Hearing you call his name and hearing you beg for more, made him smirk and he went in and out of you faster. He didn’t know how long he would last, not with you whimpering and moaning so beautifully beneath him. He loved watching your beautiful face contort with pleasure and seeing your breasts bounce.

“Oh gods, Gabe. I’m going to cum again.” You gasp, opening your eyes and looking at him.

“Then cum.” He growled, slamming in and out of you harder and harder until you arched your back and cummed one last time. He finished inside of you with a loud groan, he slowly pulled out of you and you felt his cum leak out of you. He laid beside you, you rolled over and faced him. His eyes were soft and he smiled at you, his face dropped when he noticed the cuts on your neck. 

“I’m sorry for hurting you. I don’t deserve you. You’re too kind to me, you’re too good to me. I’m so sorry.” He said, wrapping his arms tightly around you, you could hear his voice get shaky.

“I know you are, and I know next time you’ll keep yourself under control.” You said, kissing his chest softly. He only nodded his head and kissed you again. You yawned and snuggled closer to his body, and soon you were asleep.

Gabe watched you sleep, he saw Styx and Luna appear from the opened balcony door, they observed you two for a moment, then they left the room again. Only then did he realize it was dark outside, the sun had set some time ago and he knew Luna would be outside hunting and Styx would be resting. He felt a cool breeze drift through the door, he pulled the blankets over both of you.

The man sighed softly, and glanced down at your sleeping form still in his arms, he hoped he could keep that part of himself under control, if he hurt you again he would kill himself. He needed to train you harder, so you could fight him off if he couldn’t control himself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet Gabe's shadow form again, but this time the circumstances are much different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys, there's more smut in this chapter. The next chapter might not be released for a little longer, it's still being planned out. But I hope everyone enjoys :)

The next few months went by calmly. Gabe didn’t have any more episodes, that shadow side of him seemed to have calmed down after you two became intimate. You would joke with Gabe saying he just needed to be fucked, that made the male witch frown at you and then smack you in your ass.

After your first time together, he took you every day, sometimes in the mornings after you both woke up. Other times it was in the garden among the plants, or it was in the library. He would bend you over a desk and take you from behind while your moans echoed throughout the castle. Some of your favorite times with him was during the middle of your training sessions. You both were sweaty and seeing each other breathing hard, feeling the blood coursing through your bodies, made you both desire each other even more.

Despite your new relationship, the training continued, he trained you harder and your magic did get stronger. Soon Gabe wasn’t holding back against you as you both dueled. His shadow and fire magic was terrifying and heavy while your light and ice magic was devastating and a gust of fresh air. The day finally came when you won your first duel against him, you knocked him onto his back and held several ice spikes above him. He looked at you and smiled, he was so proud of you.

He continued to help you with the magic, but Gabe surprised you one day when he gave you a one-handed sword and some leather armor. He showed you how to wear the armor properly, it felt weird to be wearing pants instead of a dress. But it did feel easier to move in this outfit. Gabe laughed as you walked around and got used to the new clothes.

“Cariño, do you know how to use a sword?”

“No, but I know a bit of using a dagger. My aunt taught my brother and I, he ran off that day and learned how to use a sword from an old soldier we knew.”

“Daggers are used more by assassins, or used with a sword. Show me how you fight with your dagger.” He ordered. You attacked him when he ordered with that dagger, he blocked your hits and disarmed you and pushed you on your back. He only nodded his head and helped you up.

“Alright cariño, every day after your training sessions I will teach you to use a sword, then I’ll show you how to use your dagger with a sword, and then I’ll teach you how to include your magic. When you fight someone who isn’t a witch, let your magic catch them by surprise.”

“Oh, this sounds fun.” You said, smiling at him.

“You tell me after our sessions if it’s fun.” He laughed, which made you frown.

Starting that day, he began to teach you how to wield a sword, which you were bad at it. The sword he gave you was small, meant to be used with one hand, but it was heavy and made your arm feel like jelly. You were tempted to hold it with both hands, but Gabe corrected you every time. He used only one of his dual swords to help you get the feel, but his attacks were heavy and hard, even though he was going easy on you. He always knocked you down or smacked you with the flat side and said you were dead. His favorite thing was to disarm you and pull you close, then give you a kiss.

“Cariño, the sword is an extension of your arm. Don’t hesitate, but keep in mind where my sword will be.” He said, helping you up.

“I change my mind, this isn’t fun.” You pouted, he just smiled softly at you. The amount of bruises and cuts you got from those sessions left you feeling like shit, but Gabe was there to rub your arm and help you relax. He tended to your bruises and cleaned your cuts.

There were days where you were too tired and sore to practice, you enjoyed watching him practice his forms, he moved so gracefully. The way he moved with his duel swords, the spins he did, it made your heart flutter. He was so fast, how could anyone defend against that? You loved watching him practice shirtless, the way his muscles moved beneath his skin made you blush. You couldn’t help but admire his dark body and the way sweat ran down his chest and his back.

“Do you think I’ll even need to use my sword?” you asked him one day after a session.

“I hope not, but sometimes your magic will not be useful and you’ll need to learn defend yourself with something else. If that day comes, you’ll need to be faster than your opponent, do not hesitate to take their life. In the end it’s you, or them. Always let it be them.” he said, his voice stern yet you could hear the faint sound of fear in his voice.

“Is it hard taking a life?” you asked softly.

“At first yes, but you have to keep going. I was a young man when I first killed someone. I was horrified, but my mentor told me the same thing I told you: it was you or them. Always let it be them. After a while, I grew numb to it and the nightmares stopped. I don’t want you to ever feel that feeling, but if I’m not there you need to know to defend yourself. But, I will do everything in my power to ensure you are safe. You’re my world now.” He said, taking your hands. You smiled at him and laid your head against his chest.

 

Gabe didn’t say it, not to you, but you figured he taught you to fight in case you needed to defend yourself against his shadow form. You shivered at that thought, mostly because you knew you would have no chance against him, not completely relying on a sword though. You hoped you were never forced to fight him off, that wasn’t something you wanted to think of.

You had hoped to never meet his shadow side again, but the second time you met him was when Gabe was resting in your shared room. You both decided to share his room after your first day together. You were in the library writing in your grimoire about some special herbs, Styx was pecking at a quill on the table, when Luna came flying in the library. The way her feathers were ruffled and the way Styx began to caw made you panic. You closed your book and ran to your shared room, you could feel how cold the door was and you knew he was having a hard time keeping that side of him under control.

“Luna, if I go in there I might make it worse again.” The owl let out a hoot and looked to the door then she landed on your shoulder while Styx landed on your other shoulder.

Using your light magic you opened the door and stepped into the room. The coldness of the room and shadow magic made you feel weak, it was bearing down on you and it felt suffocating. Gabe was leaning against a wall, black mist surrounding him, those growls coming from his throat again. It scared you, but you loved him and you would be strong for him.

“Gabe.” You said, “It’s me, Luna and Styx is with me.”

He let out a growl and turned to you, his face was inhuman again and you wanted to run and hide but you loved this man, and he needed your help. Gabe stood to his full height again, and stalked towards you slowly, you stared into his bright red eyes.

“Gabe.” You whispered, Styx and Luna were now flying above you two, both familiars were letting out noises at the man as if to remind him who you are.

Gabe backed you up against a wall, both familiars were in the air now watching you both intently. He stared down at you, a low growl coming from his throat. His clawed hands gripped you tightly around your waist, your breathing hitched and you felt fear wash over you.

“Gabe, are you there?” you ask, all you got in response was a slow nod. You smiled softly and reached to touch his face, he closed his eyes and he face slowly went back to being human or partially human. His face was human, but it looked like he was decaying yet healing. His skin was greyish now, and the shadow magic was still coming off him. His eyes opened slowly and they were still a bright red.

“Cariño, I desire you.” he growled, his other worldly voice gave you the chills, the he began to push his pelvis into you. You gasped and stared at him with wide eyes, a tingle went through your lower stomach, a dangerous smirk appeared on his face.

“Gabe,” you whimpered.

He pulled your legs up around his waist and his lips crashed against yours, they were rough and it felt strange to be kissing him in this form. His clawed hands ran up your body and to your breasts, one of his hands went past them and gently wrapped softly around your throat, it turned you on even more. The hand on your breasts gripped the dress tightly and ripped it off you. You gasped and broke away from the kiss, he was staring at you and smirking, you noticed his teeth were still sharp.

He carried you to the bed and finished pulling your clothes off, his tongue ran across your breasts and you shivered when it wrapped around one of your nipples. Gabe’s eyes seemed to glow a darker shade of red now and the smirk on his face gave you chills but it also turned you on even more. He quickly pulled off his shirt and you gasped at how his body was even more scarred than before, he froze and looked down.

You sat up and traced his dark grey skin, he let out a low growl when you traced over the deep scars and the burns on his chest. He didn’t meet your eyes, but he let you kiss each scar. You felt his back and your heart broke, how many scars were there? You turned him around slowly and examined his back, it was completely scarred. You had seen the whip marks on his back when he was human, but there were more now and there were several brands across his back. There was no smooth skin on his back.

“In my human form, many of my scars disappear.” He said, his voice was raspy and pained. You turned him back to face you, you kissed his lips and pushed him onto the bed.

He watched you with narrowed eyes as you straddled him, your opening resting perfectly on his erection. He growled as you teased him, you rolled your hips and rubbed yourself against him, you whimpered when he rubbed your clit. You sat up a bit more and lined himself up with your opening, you moaned as he went into you. You saw his eyes close and you heard him let out a low growl.

You rode him slowly at first, his hands were wrapped around your waist tightly, his claws dug into your skin, leaving pinpricks of blood. He began to thrust up into you and you moved to match his thrusts. You enjoyed watching him growl and moan beneath you, but you could feel the shadow magic that was coming off him. It made you feel slightly dizzy and you started to lose your rhythm. He seemed to sense it and he rolled you onto your back, you gazed up his face and smiled.

He grinned back, revealing his sharp teeth, and flipped you onto your stomach, he pulled your ass up in the air. You looked back at him and felt fear and arousal course through you, his face wasn’t resembling anything human now. His eyes were dark and the smile on his skeleton face made you shake, if he hurt you would Gabe snap out of it? He pushed himself into you and began to move quickly until you yelped in pain, your eyes were tightly closed and a tear ran down your cheek.

“Gabe.” You cried out, it was too much inside you too fast.

You felt Gabe lean forward, his chest pressed against your back, his tongue ran over your cheek and licked your tear. You opened your eyes and saw his face, still inhuman but somehow full of concern, a low rumble was heard from his chest.

In this position, he took his time with you. He stayed still for a moment and just kissed your back and shoulders, his tongue and his lips calmed you down and turned you on more. He kissed your earlobe and nipped at your neck. Finally, he slowly moved his hips in and out of you. You moaned this time and you slowly began to move your hips with his. Soon you were bouncing yourself onto his dick and he stayed still, until he couldn’t help it anymore. He stopped you and grabbed your hair and pulled you up, he slammed in and out of you hard and faster, your fingers were playing with your clit frantically. You were so close to the edge, and from the noises he was making so was he.

You cummed first, you let out a choked scream and called his name, he cummed and you felt the castle shake around you. You could feel his cum in you, it was hot and it made you whimper. He slowly pulled himself out of you, and laid you down on the bed. He laid behind you and kissed your shoulders, his hands ran across you back softly.

“Cariño, are you ok?” he asked after a moment of silence. Turning to face him, you saw he was in his human form now, but concern was plastered across his face.

“Better than ok.” You smiled, you were sore and tired, but happy, from the fucking you received and knowing his shadow form he knew you. You loved him no matter what. This form or any other. You loved him.

“I didn’t think that would happen. I couldn’t get into my human form but I recognized you.” he said, pulling you into his chest.

“I know. You recognized me, that’s all that matters Gabe…. Gabe, I love you.” you said softly. You felt him stiffen then he let out a soft laugh.

“I love you too.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A familiar face shows up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so here's the last chapter. I honestly can't think of anything else to add to the story, so here's the end. If I come up with anything else to add, I'll add more. But until then, here's the end of the story :)

It’s been over a year since you and Gabe became intimate. You’re much better with a sword, you knew when to use your dagger and how to properly. Gabe began to show you how to use magic and your fighting abilities at the same time. You were nowhere near as good as him, but there was no rush to learn. He enjoyed teaching you and you enjoyed learning from him.

Life for the both of you was simple and quiet. You didn’t need to practice as often with him, so you spent more days out in the forest. Usually you let the forest guide you to new places, once you had found an old fort one day. When you investigated it, you found a pack of wolves living inside, they regarded you with suspicion but let you leave their grounds. Another day, you came across a family with a broken wagon. They were afraid of the shadow witch, but with some magic you helped them get on their way.

“I’m so glad you helped us miss. We were so afraid of the shadow witch would find us.” Said the father, the children smiled at you and held their mother.

“Oh, he’s not that bad. Just a bit grumpy, stay on the road and you’ll be safe.” You said with a smile and wink.

“How do you know this?” asked the man hesitantly.

“I’m his lover. Have a good trip.” You said turning away from them. You walked back into the forest leaving the family alone. They spread word of the woman he took as a lover, from there the story changed, many people said you were his slave, and some said you was evil like him.

 

You were in the forest again, examining some mushrooms when Luna landed near you. She flapped her wings at you and flew around you, Styx began to imitate her and then they flew towards home. You knew something was wrong and you quickly followed them. They stayed in your line of sight until you reached the castle.

Standing in the outer courtyard was a man in a familiar hat with a mangy looking dog at his side, Gabriel was starring them down, you could see the shadow magic coming off him. He looked pissed and slightly confused.

“You should leave boy, this isn’t your home.” Gabe snarled.

“I ain’t leaving here without my sister. Now where is she, you fucker?” you heard Jesse say, his hand was on his sword.

“Jesse, I’m behind you.” you said, stopping behind him. He jumped and turned to you, he smiled widely at you and his familiar, Deadeye, jumped on you. You scratched the dogs head, his white eye was a strange contrast to his black fur, you pushed him off you after he licked your face.

“Oh darlin, I was worried about you,” he said, coming close and wrapping his arms around you, “I heard he took you prisoner and all other horrible stories.”

“Jesse, you worry too much about me when you should worry about yourself.” You said, you stood back and examined him. He looked older and scruffier, but his eyes still sparkled and his smirk was the same, but you could see the worry on his face.

“Come, let me introduce you to my new mentor.” You said taking your brothers hand and leading him to your lover.

You approached Gabriel, who had calmed down now, he smiled at you and kissed you softly. Jesse narrowed his eyes at you two and pursed his lips slightly. Behind him, Deadeye was chasing Styx while Luna watched the two, her head tilted to the side.

“Jesse, this is Gabriel. He saved me about a year ago and he offered to be my new mentor, since then I’ve stayed with him. Gabe, this is my brother Jesse.”

“Was him fucking you included in that offer?” Jesse asked, clearly upset his younger sister was in a relationship.

“Jesse, I swear to the gods above. Don’t you start this or I’ll rip that arm off again and smack you in the head with it.” You snapped, Gabe jumped at the tone in your voice and suppressed and chuckle, while Jesse sighed and put his hands up.

“Come inside, I have a room available you could stay in.” Gabe said, motioning everyone inside. The familiars followed, Deadeye was busy following Luna around with Styx on the dogs back.

Jesse and you spent the day catching up. You told him how the people you once helped chased you out, and Gabe came in and saved you. You told him how you’re learning to fight with a sword and you have access to so many wonderful books. He smiled at you, clearly happy you’re safe and with someone who treats you well.

“How did you find me?” you asked him as you both walked around the garden.

“I arrived at your old home, and found it empty. Your garden is dead and the house looked like it was going to fall apart at any moment. I asked around and the people said how you were chased into the woods one night and how the shadow witch arrived and killed your pursuers and took you. From there everyone had a different story, some said you were his slave and others said you were killed that night by him. I was going to kill him, I had a plan to get some friends and Angela and find him, until a family said they met a woman matching your description in the woods. So, I came looking for you.”

“How did you get through the forest without Gabe sensing you?”

“I know forests darlin, this one ain’t any different.” He smirked, he was cocky as always.

“How’s Angela?” you asked.

“Last I heard she was working for some lord. You said you can fight with a sword?”

“Well, I’m learning.”

“Show me.”

You led him to the sparring ring, you were surprised to find your armor waiting for you, you only smiled and thought of Gabe. You slipped into it and met your brother in the ring, his sword was already drawn, a smirk on his face.

“Well don’t you look battle ready.”

“And you look like you rolled out of a ditch.” You responded, taking your stance.

“Rude.”

You both circled each other and when he swung first you deflected it and attacked him quickly, he blocked your attacks and raised an eyebrow, clearly surprised. After that you and he spent several minutes sparring. He was faster and stronger than you, but he didn’t know what to expect from you. You used that to your advantage.

At one point, he disarmed you and lunged at you, going in for a mock killing blow. At the last moment, you moved out of the way and brought your dagger up to his neck. He froze and looked at you in surprise. You only smirked back at him.

“Well, well. I’m very surprised with your skill sister, I remember you being a wimpy little girl struggling to carry pales of water to the bath tub. That witch clearly is a good teacher.” He said, sheathing his sword and standing up straight.

“He’s a good teacher, and a good man.” You said, a slight blush appearing on your cheeks.

“If he makes you happy sis, then I’m happy for you too. But if you two get married he better ask me for permission. And I expect one of your kids to be named after me.” he said winking, you just gave him an annoyed looked.

 

When Gabe called you two inside for dinner, you noticed he had set up a small table in the dining hall, you two usually ate in the kitchen or outside in the garden, but with a guest you supposed it was proper to eat at a table. It was a simple stew dinner, but it tasted wonderful. Jesse allowed his dog to sniff the food, and when he licked it up only then did he eat. Old habits die hard.

During the dinner Gabe and Jesse tried to get along, both men were clearly bothered by the other. IT was all going well until Jesse made a crack about his forest having poor defenses. Gabe glared at the young witch, clearly insulted, but all Jesse did was give the older man a grin and continue to eat his food.

“How’s your arm Jesse?” you ask changing the subject.

“It’s fine sis. Works better than my other arm.” He smiled, waving the slightly off colored arm at you and Gabe.

“Your sister told me what happened. It’s an amazing thing she did, mind if I examine your arm?” Gabe asked, Jesse gave his arm to the older man. Gabe examined the arm and twisted it around.

“Sis, I think your boyfriend is flirting with me.” Jesse said, winking at you. Gabe frowned at the man and pinched his arm.

“Ow, what the hell?”

“Wanted to make sure you had feeling.” Gabe smirked, you let out a soft laugh at the two.

After dinner, you got cold and went to the room you shared with Gabe to get your cloak. You knew if you didn’t get your cloak, Gabe and Jesse would scold you. You didn’t want to be scolded by your lover or your brother. When you came back downstairs you found they were no longer in the dining hall, you frowned and went to the garden. You saw both men standing together and talking. You approached silently and caught the end of their conversation.

“…. her safe, got it?” Jesse snapped.

“Of course.” Gabe said softly.

“What are you two talking about?” you asked approaching the two.

“Nothing important mi amor.” Gabe said, pulling you close to his body.

That night Gabe and you showed Jesse to your old room, he whistled at it and gazed around in awe. The young man was used to sleeping in fields or forests, or even the occasional inn, and none of those inns were as nice as this room. His familiar jumped on the bed and rolled on the sheets. Gabe brought up some water for your brother to use for the bath, you two told him goodnight and left him alone. Closing the door, you heard Jesse scold his familiar and yell at him to get off the bed. The dog let out a bark in response. You only smiled as you and Gabe went to your shared room.

“He loves you.” Gabe said as you two got ready for bed.

“Well, he’s my brother. I hope he didn’t threaten you too much.”

“Nothing I couldn’t handle cariño. He’s young and protective of you. I respect that.” Gabe said. You both were now lying in bed together; his arm was wrapped around your waist while your hands traced his chest, “I suppose it would be rude if I took you with him next door, huh?”

“Gabriel no!” you laughed, he smiled and kissed your forehead.

 

Jesse stayed with you and Gabriel for a couple days. Each day both men got along more and soon it felt like Jesse had lived there for a long time with you two. Jesse watched as you and Gabe would practice, he was silent when it came to magic but when it came to your swordsmanship, he got involved. Some of the time it was helpful, other times it was teasing. The teasing earned him a peck from Styx each time.

“Alright sister, let me show you how it’s done.” He said stepping into the ring. You looked at Gabe who went for his second sword, while Jesse seemed very confident about himself. You stepped out of the ring and stood beside Deadeye and Luna, Styx landed on your shoulder.

“Kick his ass Gabe.” You called, Jesse gave you a betrayed look and Gabe just winked at you.

The two men fought beautifully. Gabe didn’t hold back against Jesse, not like he did with you. He was faster than Jesse expected, and his dual swords proved to be a difficult challenge. Jesse managed to get in a couple hits before Gabe tripped him and held his blade to the side of the young man’s neck. Jesse growled and shot up when Gabe moved away, he stood ready to defeat Gabe. But he didn’t. By the third round Jesse was flat on his back and breathing hard. He managed to knock on his Gabe’s swords from his hand, but he still defeated Jesse.

“Alright you two, enough. Jesse are you alright?” you asked your brother, all he did was moan.

“You’re a skilled swordsman Jesse.” Gabe said, helping the young man stand up. Jesse just nodded his head and laid down outside of the ring, Deadeye licked his face and the two bird familiars landed on his chest.

When you weren’t training with Gabriel or reading in the library, you and Jesse were walking around the forest together. Gabe didn’t linger with you two, he spent his time alone or reading or sharpening his swords and yours. He knew you missed Jesse, so he didn’t want to crowd you two. You thanked Gabe, and you did enjoy your time with your brother.

You two were in a clearing near the wolf pack, Jesse was playing rough with his familiar and you were watching the two with Styx on your lap. You could tell he was slowly changing to his wolf form, he was getting hairier and his growls were becoming more wolf like. You yawned and laid on the ground, being here with Jesse reminded you of when you two were kids and you ran out to play in the fields. He was playing rough and you were watching, or playing in mud. You smiled at the memory.

“Sister, are you tired?”

“The sun is making me drowsy.” You yawned. You opened your eyes and saw him mid change, his yellow eyes watched you and his head was tilted to the side. He reminded you of a puppy.

“Then let’s head home.” He said helping you stand. You two walked back to the castle in comfortable silence.

 

The next morning you were woken up early to Styx pecking you. You quietly left Gabe and went to find Jesse, knowing what he was doing. You find him in the outer courtyard, lighting up one of those nasty things he adored so much. He saw you and smiled beneath his hat, while Deadeye let out a low whine. The sky was still dark and you hid the bag in your hands beneath your cloak.

You knew this would happen. Jesse wasn’t one to stay in one place long, he got antsy. You remembered being fourteen and him leaving the first time. You cried for him to stay, but he left. And every time after you cried for him to stay, even if it was for breakfast or an extra day. You didn’t want to be alone with your aunt first, but then when you left you didn’t want to be alone in your small house. You never realized how lonely you had been until he was gone. When Jesse was ready to leave, he left, no matter what. Now that you’re older, you weren’t hurt anymore, you knew him. Besides, you weren’t alone anymore. You have Gabe.

“Leaving already.” You said, he knew it wasn’t a question, he only nodded his head. You pulled your brother close and kissed his forehead.

“You ain’t mad?”

“No. Jesse, you’re a wanderer, you’re not ready to settle in one spot. When you do I know it will be for a good reason. Until then, be safe.” You gave him a small bag with food and herbs in it, he only smiled at you.

“I suppose I am, ain’t I?” he paused for a moment and glanced at the sky, the sun was just rising and the sky was finally getting light, “But on my word, I’ll stop in several times a year to see you. I gotta make sure my baby sis is being taken care of.”

“No, you gotta make sure you’re taking care of yourself. But, stop by often, I do miss my older brother.”

“Will do darlin, will do. Tell Gabe thank you, and to remember what I said.” He kissed your forehead and left with a wave. Deadeye jumped on you and licked your face and ran off after his witch, you and Styx watched him disappear into the forest. You knew Jesse would be safe and you knew he would come back.

You didn’t hear Gabe approach, but you felt his hand on your shoulder and his body materialize beside you. You leaned into his body and sighed softly. You two stood there in silence for a while, enjoying the sounds of the forest waking up and the sun warming you softly.

“He left.” You stated.

“I’m sorry, I can force him to stay here, if you want.” Gabe offered with a sly smile.

“Psh, no. He can go. It’s his way to leave, he can’t stay in one place too long. He gets antsy and annoyed. Besides he needs to find his own forest, his own place to call home, until then he’s going to wander and look for what’s missing in his life. But he said he’ll visit often, gave me his word. And Jesse never breaks his word,” You said wrapping your arms around Gabe’s firm body. He felt so good to hold, and his smell made you sigh, “Oh he said thank you and to remember what he said.”

Gabe just smiled and nodded his head, you gave him a curious look but didn’t ask. You knew it wasn’t anything bad, and if it was meant for you to hear Gabe would tell you. He pulled you close and kissed your forehead.

“Let’s go back to bed, we can stay in bed all day mi amor.” He said.

“Mmm I like that idea. It has been several days since we’ve had sex, and I miss your body and well… other parts of you.” you said, blushing.

“Like what parts?” he asked smirking, gods above you loved that smirk.

“Carry me to our room and I’ll show you.” you winked. Gabe laughed and picked you up bridal style, his lower half turned into smoke and he carried you up to your shared room. Smiles on both your faces. You have him, and he has you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who commented, left kudos, and have enjoyed the story. You guys helped inspire me to write, thank you all :)


End file.
